


Twilight's Ghost

by slashpervert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashpervert/pseuds/slashpervert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco watching Harry and imagining touching him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight's Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Draco POV written as if he is speaking to Harry. This was my first posted HP fan fiction. I wrote it for a Ready to Fall, a HP RPG where I first played Draco. Originally posted to LJ on August 13, 2006.  
>  **Disclaimer:** This is a non-commercial work of fan fiction intended for adult audiences only. No copyright infringement intended.  
>  **Distribution:** Distribution is limited to personal use. Do NOT repost without written permission. See explanation [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/242164.html). You can find links to translations of my stories [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/208619.html).

The sun has nearly sunk below the horizon, the last of its rays streaking the garden with dark rich color. I can see your face turned in profile, the light playing over your skin and catching in that glossy hair. The bench you sit on is under a large tree that puts most of it in shadow. You lean back, running your hands through your thick unruly hair and stretching those long, lean legs out in front of you. Your hands are quick and nervous, making me imagine what it would be like to have them touch me.

I approach you from the shadows and stand there, looking down at your body. You haven't seen me and I take the opportunity to study you up close. Your shirt is too big and has shifted sideways, exposing part of one shoulder and the edge of your collar-bone. I lick my lips, hungering to run my mouth along that soft yet firm skin. I can see the soft dark hair on your arms and it sets my imagination on fire, thinking about what the hair on your body would feel like under my hands.

I almost jump as you sigh, close your eyes and lean your head back against the back of the bench. I hold my breath, imagining what that sigh would feel like as it blew gently across my skin. Your lashes are long and dark against your pale skin and your lips look lush. I bite my own lower lip in pain at the urge to kiss you.

I lean forward, so near that I can feel your heat. I breathe in softly, the scent of you so intoxicating my knees feel weak. My entire body aches with the desire to take you into my arms, to slide my lips against yours and press my body against your lean frame.

You stretch your arms upward and I, startled, step back. Your hands open and in that moment it looks so much like you are reaching for me that I almost move forward to you. And then you are pulling your hands back and you sit up.

And I melt into the shadows of the trees as the dusk brings the rest of the world into darkness. I am like a pale ghost in the twilight – insubstantial and watching the life I cannot have.


End file.
